Broken Dreams
by TJ OR TY
Summary: HHH is there for Chyna when she suffers a near career ending injury and during her long rehab back to the squared circle


Authors Note: I own nothing. WWE own most of the people in here or they are owned by themselves. I am just borrowing them and promise to put them back all neat and tidy when i am done.

Authors Note 2:I wrote this story a couple of years ago when Triple H & Chyna had just broken up and have only just decided to post it now. so please be kind with your reviews of it.

**BROKEN DREAMS**

"Paul, it's me Joanie call me when you get this message we really need to talk." Joanie put the phone down and started to pace the hotel room. Joanie and Paul had been dating since two months after she joined the WWF. They were engaged to be married but something had changed between them, and Joanie really needed to see Paul.

Half an hour later there was a knock on her door. Taking a deep breath Joanie opened the door to see Paul standing there. He walked in and kissed her gently. She closed the door and asked him to sit down because they needed to talk.

"Paul, don't say anything until I've finished. Ok?" Joanie asked his gently. Paul nodded his head and kept silent.

"Paul I love you and I always will but something's changed…" Paul started to say something but she silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Let me finish. For the past month it's been different between us. We're growing apart Paul, we both want different things. I think we should spend some time apart for a while." Joanie looked into Paul's face as she said the final part. Paul was shocked but he understood. "I know what you mean Joanie. I love you as well and I always will. Some time apart might do us some good." Joanie hugged him and started to take off his engagement ring and give I back to him. Paul gently closed her hand around the ring, "Keep it Joanie, wear it around your neck if you want but please keep it." Joanie put it on her necklace and asked Paul to do her chain back up.

Paul left not long after. They hugged and said goodnight before Joanie closed the door softly.

Outside in the hallway Paul took a deep breath and leant against the wall trying to make sense of everything. Inside the room Joanie slid to the floor as silent tears slid down her face.

Paul walked back to Joanie's door and was just about to knock and tell her that they were making a mistake. Before he knocked he thought again and turned and walked back to his room. Joanie opened the door after he had started to walk away and was about to tell him that they were making a mistake. When she noticed him walking away she closed the door again.

That night both of them cried as they slept.

The next morning at breakfast Joanie was sat alone in the hotel restaurant, when Paul walked in. He was just about to go and sit with her when he changed his mind and sat on the opposite side of the restaurant.

Joanie had noticed him walk to the opposite side and was hurt that he didn't sit with her. She was busy looking out of the window and didn't notice Mark Calloway walk in until he asked if he could sit down. Shocked she turned and smiled at him. Mark ordered his breakfast and asked Joanie how she was and why Paul wasn't sitting with her.

Joanie explained that they were having some time apart to figure out what they wanted. She asked him how his injury was healing and when he would be back in the ring. Mark told her that he had a couple more months but he would be back for Judgement Day.

A week later Paul moved his things out of their apartment into his own.

That evening at the arena he knocked on Joanie's dressing room door and asked if he could go in to talk. Paul sat down on one of the chairs and asked her how she had been doing. Joanie told him that it had been hard but it was starting to get easier. Paul was hurt before she explained. "Paul, it's never gonna get easy to completely live without you. I love you too much but it's over we both know that and we've got to get on with life." Paul understood that and handed her his key telling her that he had moved out that afternoon.

That night Paul was in a match against Paul Whight. HHH was scheduled to beat the Big Show via disqualification. Joanie was in a match against Chris Irvine. Chyna was set to lose to Chris Jericho via submission.

During Joanie's match with Chris she twisted her shoulder in The Walls of Jericho and submitted quicker than she was going to. Joanie climbed out of the ring supporting her right arm and hurried to the medical are to get it checked out. Chris came in a couple of minutes after her to make sure that she was alright. The medics told her that it looked like it was dislocated and she would have to have it popped back in place before going to the hospital. Whilst the doctor re-placed her shoulder Joanie grabbed hold of Chris and squeezed his hand because of the pain. A couple of the other wrestlers ran in when they heard her scream from the pain she was in, including Paul. Paul pushed Chris out of the way and knelt in front of her. He asked her if she was alright and what had happened. Joanie explained everything that had happened before she was taken to the hospital to have it checked out.

As soon as she had left Paul rushed to Chris' dressing room and stormed right in. He slammed the door behind and grabbed hold of Chris. He pushed him up against the wall and demanded to know why Chris had hurt Joanie. Chris tried to explain that it was an accident but Paul wouldn't listen at first. Brian Christopher and Rikishi came running in and grabbed hold of Paul. They explained that it was an accident and Joanie was gonna be alright. Paul pushed them away from him and stormed back to get ready for his match.

Paul's match went as planned and Paul Whight was disqualified for using a chair on the referee.

Backstage Paul got changed as quickly as possible before rushing to the hospital to check on Joanie.

When he got there Joanie was in the reception area just about to leave. Paul rushed up and asked how she was. Joanie told him she was fine she just wanted to go home and rest. Paul offered her a lift and took her bags from her.

They were silent the entire journey home. Paul took her bags and helped her open the door. When she invited him in he accepted.

They sat down with a cup of coffee.

"Chris came to see me not long before you did he told me what happened after I'd left. It wasn't his fault Paul, you know that moves go wrong and there's always a chance of getting injured." Paul told her he knew that, he was just scared.

"Paul you can't keep trying to protect me. It's sweet but I can look after myself."

"I know you can Joanie. I like looking after you it makes me feel important." They were both silent for a minute before Paul took a deep breath and turned to look at her. "Joanie did we make a mistake. I mean splitting up. I know we said that it would be better for us but I don't feel better. Everyday that I'm not with you it hurts more and I'm so lonely without you." Joanie held his hand softly before she replied. "I know how hard it is Paul. And I know how much it hurts. Going back to my hotel room night after night and knowing that there's no one waiting to hold me tightly. It's worse in the morning, my bed feels so cold and lonely when you're not in it with your arms around my waist. I love you Paul but it has to be over. We'll get through this because we have to." Paul started to protest but she gently touched his cheek and looked in his eyes. It was hen that he finally understood what she was saying. Tears started to slide down his cheeks and she gently smoothed them away.

They talked for ages. When Paul eventually left Joanie walked him to the door and hugged him goodbye.

Joanie was out of wrestling for two weeks whilst her shoulder started to heal. After that she only came back to do some commentary and a few interviews for a further two weeks until her shoulder was fully healed.

Her first match back was against a new wrestler, fresh from WCW along with three others. Eddie Guerro was supposed to bring some Latino Heat to the company. Backstage he was talking to Joanie about their upcoming match and storyline together. During their first match Chris was supposed to run out and knock out Eddie's partner in crime Perry Saturn. Joanie was then gonna win the match by pinning Eddie.

After the match Joanie and Eddie were talking again and were having lots of fun when Paul came up. Eddie made his excuses and left them to talk. Paul asked her how she was doing, she told him she was better and asked how he was doing. Paul told her it was still hard but he found that it was easier if he concentrated on his wrestling all the time. They talked about their upcoming storylines. Paul was still with Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and they were gonna be having trouble with Rocky Maivia and then Mick Foley, who was returning as the Commissioner. Joanie was teaming up with Jericho for a while before dumping him for Eddie.

Two months later and Joanie had finally gotten over Paul, mostly. She had been out on a few dates but nothing serious, she was concentrating on her wrestling more than anything. Paul was doing the same. Since they had split up they had become extremely good friends and still talked a lot. Joanie was teamed up with Eddie Guerro and she was having fun. Paul was the biggest heel in the WWF and was involved in a feud with Kurt Angle over Stephanie. This feud was supposed to split up HHH and Stephanie which would leave Paul open for a new partner.

Paul's storyline came to a head at Summerslam. The main event was him against Kurt. The stipulation was that the winner would be able to tell Stephanie how they felt without any repercussions. Kurt was supposed to win the match after Paul gave up.

Halfway through the match, Kurt was flat out in the ring. Paul climbed out and grabbed a microphone. "Steph, you wanted this stipulation where the winner can tell you how they feel. Well since it looks like I'm gonna win I'd like to tell you before pin this Olympic jerk. I think you're pathetic and I can't believe I married you. It's over Stephanie and you can have the Olympic jerk for all I care." Stephanie looked shocked and disgusted. Paul threw the microphone down and turned around to pin Angle. He hadn't noticed Kurt get back up behind him. As Paul turned around Kurt got him in his Olympic slam and pinned HHH. After the match Kurt told Stephanie, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world and you are too good for a creep like this." They then both left Paul alone in the ring. Instead of looking upset Paul stood up and smiled at the crowd. The crowd started to cheer for him as he walked backstage.

Joanie was accompanying Eddie down to the ring to face Road Dogg. Eddie was set to lose the match after X-Pac interfered.

During the match X-Pac ran down to the ring and climbed in when the referee was distracted. He slammed Eddie so that Dogg could pin him. As X-Pac climbed out of the ring he was confronted by Chyna. She grabbed hold of him and knocked him to the ground. She hadn't noticed Road Dogg sneak up behind her, he grabbed hold of her and pulled her into the ring. At that moment Perry Saturn came running down the ramp and grabbed hold of Eddie so that he couldn't do anything. Road Dogg had a microphone and was talking, "Now Chyna since you teamed up with this weak excuse for Latino heat you've been helping him win his matches. This time it's your turn to feel the pain you've inflicted on everyone." He threw the microphone down and slapped her across the face. HHH came running out then and jumped into the ring. Dogg and X-Pac though he was gonna help them but instead he grabbed X-Pac and powerslammed him. Road Dogg ran at him but he just grabbed hold of him and held him still. Eddie was fighting Perry Saturn and chased him up the ramp backstage. HHH handed Road Dogg a microphone and made him apologize to Chyna, when he wouldn't he set him up for the pedigree. As Dogg laid in the ring knocked out, HHH walked over to Chyna to see how she was. What the crowd didn't hear was Paul making sire that Joanie hadn't been injured at all. He helped her up and out of the ring backstage.

Sean Waltman, Eddie, Perry, and Brian all made sure that neither were injured whilst Joanie and Paul talked to each other. Shane approached them and told them how well they had all done out there. He asked Joanie and Paul if they had received their new storylines yet. They said they hadn't but couldn't wait to see them.

That night, at the hotel, Joanie was just getting out of the shower when her phone rang. It was Paul wanting to know if she had read the storyline yet. She told him that she had just climbed out of the shower and hadn't had chance, but she'd ring him back s soon as she had.

Joanie started to read her new storyline and couldn't help but smile. She called Paul and asked him if he was alright with the storyline. Paul told her that he couldn't wait. They talked for ages that night about the storyline and life in general.

The next night on Raw the new storyline started. HHH made his way down to the ring first. Instead of booing him and chanting asshole like they usually did, the fans all started to cheer for him.

He climbed into the ring and picked up the microphone in the middle. He told the fans that there would be a new game in the WWF. It was time to get back to what it should be, no more McMahon-Helmsley Faction.

Before HHH could continue Commissioner Foley walked out and climbed into the ring to thunderous applause. He congratulated HHH on finally coming to his senses. HHH was given his choice of matches that night. Instead of fighting HHH chose to be a special referee in the Eddie Guerro Vs. Perry Saturn match. Foley granted his match.

Backstage Paul was talking to Eddie and Perry about the upcoming match. They were discussing what would happen during the match, which Perry was set to win.

HHH was the first into the ring, he had on a pair of black trousers and a sleeveless referees shirt. Chyna and Eddie were the second people down. Whilst Eddie handed the red roses to Joanie, Paul didn't take his eyes off of her. Joanie threw all but one rose out to the crowd. She handed the remaining rose to Paul and whispered thankyou. Eddie pretended not to notice it and started to warm up by running around the ring. Perry Saturn was accompanied to the ring by Terri Runnels.

The match got underway with Perry Saturn having the upper hand. Eddie was flat out on the mat, whilst Perry obscured HHH's view Terri started to climb into the ring. Before she could do anything Chyna climbed in and grabbed hold of her. She punched her once before shocking everyone, including Paul, by executing The Pedigree on her.

Eddie started to come back after that but it was no use and eventually Perry pinned him.

Perry helped Terri backstage after HHH. In the ring Chyna grabbed a microphone and pulled Eddie up. "Eddie, what's up with you. You lost that match without even trying. You used to be a talented wrestler but now you're useless. One time I found your Latino Heat sexy but now it's getting old." She dropped the microphone and smashed Eddie with a forearm, knocking him to the ground.

Backstage Paul and Joanie were talking to Shane about the story lines. Shane was happy that they liked the storylines.

During Smackdown Eddie called out Chyna. He demanded to know what she was playing at. First giving the rose to HHH then telling him that he was weak. Chyna told him that she was fed up and it was over. Eddie wasn't having any of it and challenged her to a match that night. Chyna looked towards the crowd and then looked back at him. "Fine. But I don't wanna wait to kick your arse. Let's go right now!"

Before Eddie could respond Chyna caught him off guard and started throwing forearm punches at him. Eddie tried to block them but he was unsuccessful and he was eventually knocked down. Chyna picked him up and threw him into the ropes. As he rebounded she caught him with a clothesline. Whilst Eddie was laid out she climbed to the top rope and landed a leg drop right on him. She pinned Eddie straight after that. She stood up and looked down at him before turning and walking off.

Paul was in a match later that night against the newly returned Stone Cold.

HHH was set to win the match with some outside help from a mysterious assailant.

The match was underway and Stone cold had the upper hand. The referee got in the way of a move and was knocked down. Suddenly the lights dimmed and some heavy music started to play. Suddenly, dressed completely in black including a black mask, someone ran into the ring and grabbed hold of Stone cold. The person punched him and powerbombed him. Whilst Stone Cold was on the Matt, the person climbed out of the ring and grabbed a chair. They then smashed Stone Cold over the head knocking him out cold. Before the referee spotted anything the person dragged HHH across Stone Cold and watched as the referee counted the pin and declared HHH as the winner. The person then jumped into the crowd and disappeared. HHH stood up and looked around. He grabbed a microphone and asked the mystery person to reveal themselves. When there was no sign of them HHH walked backstage.

Paul checked that Steve was all right before he went to find Joanie. She was in her dressing room getting changed to go back to her hotel.

For the next month Joanie fought in singles matches and eventually won the European Championship from Eddie the night after he had won it from Perry Saturn.

Paul fought in singles matches to get the number 1 contenders spot for the Championship belt. He was still helped out by the mystery assailant who never revealed themselves or stayed around long enough to get caught.

Paul was eventually given his title shot at the final Pay Per View of the year, in London. He was up against the Rock in the main event. Before the match HHH promised that if he won the mystery assailant would reveal themselves to everyone.

The match lasted half an hour and it went backwards and forwards. HHH's mystery assailant turned up but this time they didn't interfere, they just stopped the Rock from using his belt on HHH.

The Rock was just about to perform the Peoples elbow on HHH when he tripped and fell. This gave HHH the chance he needed he got up and grabbed hold of the Rock. The crowd went wild as he set Rocky up for the Pedigree. After that HHH pinned him for the Championship belt. HHH grabbed his belt and a microphone. He climbed to the top rope first and showed off his belt. Then standing in the middle of the ring he asked the mystery assailant to reveal themselves.

Slowly the mystery assailant removed their gloves first and then they undid the back of their mask. HHH obscured the view as the person removed their mask. Then stepping aside HHH revealed………………..CHYNA, as his mystery assailant. The fans went wild as she smiled up at HHH. He hugged her tightly and thanked her. She took the microphone from him and started to walk around the ring. "No one saw that one coming did they. We're back and this time we're not splitting. Everyone who has ever hurt either one of us is gonna pay. This is gonna be an equal partnership and we're gonna be fighting together instead of him on the inside and me on the outside."

They both walked backstage as the fans continued to cheer.

Backstage everyone congratulated them on a good match. Shane congratulated them and told them that the fans loved it.

Paul and Joanie traveled back to the hotel to get their things because they had to fly to the next arena for Raw the next night.

During the flight Joanie and Paul discussed everything from the past to the future to what they were eating.

Over the next month Joanie fought in the ring a lot, she even won the Intercontinental belt as well as the European Championship.

Paul fought a lot as well. He went after people who had tried to hold him back. He kept hold of the WWF Championship belt.

They accompanied each other down to the ring and looked out for each other all the time.

Shane finally started to put them in tag team matches together. It was during their fifth tag team match against the current Tag Team champions. T&A had won the belts from The Hardy Boyz only a week before. Chyna and HHH dominated from the beginning. It looked as though they were gonna win until Trish Stratus got involved. She distracted the referee whilst Test grabbed his belt and smashed Chyna over the back knocking her down. Before Test could pin her HHH grabbed hold of him and started to beat him up. He performed the pedigree just seconds before the referee turned around. This gave Chyna the chance to start moving. All she had to do was roll over to pin Test.

Paul and Joanie were handed their new belts. Neither of them had held the Tag team belts before and they couldn't believe it. No one could believe it, they both held between them all but two belts in the Federation.

Joanie agreed with Shane that it was time she dropped a belt. It was decided that Rikishi deserved the Intercontinental belt. She lost it to him in a simple pin fall.

They defended their tag team belts against anyone who wanted a shot. After holding them for a month they dropped them to The Hardy Boyz in a no DQ match at the first Pay Per View of the year.

The following night on Raw. Joanie was all set to go up against Eddie Guerro for her European Championship. The only stipulation was the Paul couldn't interfere and that it was to be a ladder match.

Joanie had the upperhand at first. Whilst Eddie was out she grabbed the ladders and started to set them up in the ring. Eddie got up before she could climb them and threw her into the ropes. He clotheslined her on the rebound, knocking her to the ground. Whilst she was down he started to climb the ladders. He was about half way up when she got up and rebounded off of the ropes and knocked the ladder down and Eddie out of the ring. The match went on like this for a further twenty minutes. Eventually Joanie was making her way to the top of the ladder. She grabbed hold of the belt and was just pulling it off when Eddie accidentally knocked the ladders. The ladders started to topple, and before Joanie could do anything about it the ladders had fallen flinging her to the concrete floor. Because she wasn't prepared for the fall she didn't land safely. Joanie had hold of the European belt but she wasn't moving. Paul ran out from the backstage area to where she was laid unconscious. Paul tried to wake her up but she wouldn't. The paramedics rushed out and gently loaded her onto a stretcher. She was rushed to the hospital. Paul asked Shane to go with her and he would follow after his match against Kurt Angle.

Paul wasn't really interested in his match but he went out and gave the fans a show. He won the match after 15 minutes even though Stephanie McMahon tried to interfere. As soon as the match was over Paul hurried backstage and got changed quickly before jumping into his limo and going to the hospital.

When he arrived Shane told him that she had injured her back and might never wrestle again. Paul asked if she was awake yet, Shane told him that she had just woken up and was just being told about her injuries.

Paul rushed into her room and held her hand tightly as the doctor explained her injuries to a bewildered Joanie.

Once he had left Paul told her how sorry he was and how he'd be there for her every step of the way and that they'd get back in the ring together no matter how long it took. Joanie squeezed his hand and thanked him.

Joanie had to wait a couple of weeks for the swelling to go down on her back before she could start physiotherapy to help her walk again.

As he promised Paul was with her whenever she needed him. A bout a month after the accident Paul went to Shane's office and asked him for a favour. He explained low Joanie was feeling and how much he wanted to go and help her. Shane told him that if Paul would give him a week then he would arrange for Paul to go out on injury for a month so that he could help Joanie.

Paul thanked him before leaving.

As promised Paul was given injury time after a match against Kurt Angle. It was arranged that Kurt would attack Paul's knee to put him out.

Before Paul left that evening Shane asked him to give his love to Joanie and tell her how much everyone missed her. He also told Paul to look after her. Paul promised he would before leaving for the airport.

He flew out to California to surprise Joanie. He hadn't told her that he was getting time off.

When he arrived at her new house he knocked before walking in. Joanie was sat in the chair watching a film whilst she did some leg exercises to strengthen her muscles. Paul watched her for a minute and watched as the frustration on her face grew. She eventually took off her leg weights and threw them in the corner. Paul watched as she wiped the tears from her eyes. He walked over and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. She was shocked to see him and asked him what he was doing there. Paul knelt down in front of her and told her that he had been given a month off to be with her and help her get through her injury. Paul wiped the remaining tears from her face gently and told her that he was there for her.

For the next month Paul went with Joanie to physiotherapy everyday and he helped to keep her going when she was ready to give up. Whilst Paul was there Joanie started to improve and could even walk a little way on her own. The night before Paul was due to fly back to start working again he took Joanie out. They went to a small park and Paul pushed her to one of the benches. They sat and talked for ages. Before the end of the night Paul asked her if she would like to go back with him because everyone wanted to see her again. She said she would love to.

They flew out to New York together the next morning. Together. Paul helped Joanie to her hotel room and told her that he would be right next door if she needed him.

That afternoon Paul helped Joanie into the waiting limo and they went to the arena. Everyone was shocked and happy to see Joanie when they arrived. They all asked how she was feeling and she told them that she was getting stronger every day and no matter what anyone says she will step back into the ring with Paul again and she will fight beside him again.

Because of Joanie's injury she had had to forfeit her belt to the winner of a rumble. The eventual winner was Badd Ass Billy Gunn. Paul had also dropped his Championship belt to Kurt Angle so that he could have some time with Joanie.

That was all set to change that night though. Paul's first match back was up against Kurt Angle and he was getting his belt back.

Joanie watched backstage as Paul started to wrestle. About half way through she got fed up and asked Billy if he would wheel her down to the ring. Billy gladly helped her. As they made their way down the ramp the fans all started to cheer her on. Paul spotted her and smiled. This revived him and he beat Kurt in a matter of seconds. As soon as the bell was rang Paul jumped out of the ring and asked Joanie what she was doing. She said she wanted to watch him wrestle ringside like she used to so she asked Billy to help her. She asked Paul if he would help her into the ring because she had something to say to the fans. Paul gently picked her up and carried her into the ring. Billy grabbed a microphone and climbed in behind them. Paul stood behind Joanie and helped her to stand. She waited for the cheers to quiet down before she started talking. She thanked all the fans for their letters and cards whilst she had been out on injury. She promised the fans that she would be back kicking butt before long thanks to the help she was getting from everyone. She thanked them all again before Paul helped her back outside of the ring and back into her chair. Everyone cheered her as she went backstage and so did everyone backstage.

Joanie stayed with Paul for a week before flying back home to continue her physiotherapy.

After seven months of therapy she was really strong and could walk unaided. It was still going to be a while before she got back into the wrestling ring but at least she could get about on her own.

Joanie was feeling lonely at home on her own whilst all of her friends were on the road travelling. Joanie called Shane one evening to ask him something. She explained what she wanted to do and Shane agreed that it would be a great idea.

Joanie didn't tell Paul about her plan when he called her that evening, she wanted to surprise him again.

A week later Paul was down in North Carolina for a taping of Raw. He was stretching out backstage when he heard a commotion outside. He walked out and was shocked to see Joanie stood there with her bags. When she spotted him she smiled and waved at him. Paul walked over and asked what she was doing there. Joanie explained how lonely she had been on her own and wanted to be back with her friends. She had arranged it with Shane for her to come back on the road and do commentary until she was strong enough to wrestle again. Paul couldn't believe it and he hugged her tightly.

At the beginning of Raw that evening the crowd were silent as the lights went out. Suddenly Chyna's music started to play. They all jumped up and started to cheer. Slowly Joanie walked out to the top of the ramp to thunderous cheers. She slowly walked down to the ring and with help from Jerry Lawler she climbed inside. Joanie told the fans that she wasn't back to wrestle yet but she would be soon, and until then she was gonna commentate with Jerry and Jim at ringside.

Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross both helped her out of the ring and into the center seat. Jim told her how great it was to have her back again and how different it had been without her. Joanie thanked him and told him that she was glad to be back even if it was to just commentate.

Joanie had loads of fun that night and loved commentating with Jim and Jerry. Paul's match was the main event and he was up against Kurt Angle. Joanie loved commentating his matches because they were always interesting. Paul won the match and kept hold of his belt. After Kurt had left the ring Paul jumped down and got his belt from Joanie. She thanked Jim and Jerry before walking back up the ramp with Paul.

Joanie commentated at every Smackdown and Raw, as well as the Pay Per Views, for the next five months. During that time she had loads of fun in front of the cameras insulting different wrestlers and behind the cameras with her friends.

One evening Paul took Joanie out for a meal to celebrate her success in her recovery. They were also celebrating the fact that she had also just found out that she would be back in the ring in a couple of months.

After the meal Paul drove her out to the beach and they walked for a while. They talked about everything that had happened in the past year and how different their lives had become. They walked in silence for a while along the sand. Joanie stumbled and Paul grabbed hold of her arm before she fell. He made sure that she was all right and that she hadn't hurt herself. Joanie told him she was fine she had just tripped.

Paul turned her to face him and gently held her hand. He told her how scared he had been when she was first injured. Joanie told him that she had been scared at first but Paul had been there for her so she didn't feel scared when he was there. Paul pulled her closer to him and told her that he really missed her. Joanie didn't say anything as Paul moved closer and gently kissed her. Joanie pulled away and looked away from him. "Paul we can't do this. I can't do this. We're friends and I can't risk that friendship it's the only thing that keeps me going." Paul tried to change her mind but she wouldn't and asked him to take her back to her hotel room.

Paul was heartbroken that Joanie wouldn't take him back. He knew she still loved him and he didn't know why she wouldn't change her mind.

After that evening Joanie and Paul didn't talk much backstage. When she was commenting on his matches she wasn't as enthusiastic as she had been and their distance from each other really began to show to everyone. One evening Shane demanded to know what was going on. Paul told him to ask Joanie because it was all up to her. Joanie explained to Shane that she and Paul had had an argument when she wouldn't take him back. Shane understood what she was saying but he also understood Paul's point of view. He asked Joanie to really think about why she wouldn't take Paul back. He told her that she couldn't use their friendship as an excuse because it seemed to be getting weaker as time passed.

That evening after the show in California, Joanie drove back to her home to think about what Shane had said.

Joanie spent the next day going through an old box full of things from when she and Paul had first met. In their were loads of photos of them together and different gifts Paul had given her. Their was also part of her plane ticket to Germany from the trip where they had fallen in love. At the very bottom of the box was an old home video. Joanie put it on and watched her and Paul backstage and on planes travelling. One of the final images of them was backstage at a show. They were discussing the upcoming matches they had that night. Paul tenderly stroked her cheek and wished her luck before kissing her softly. At the very end of the video was her and Paul dancing backstage after one of their matches. Joanie was leaning against Paul with her eyes closed.

Whilst Joanie watched the video she finally realized Paul's point of view.

Before that weeks taping of Smackdown Joanie arranged with Shane for her to make her comeback at the end of the show during Paul's match.

She took her place at the end of the commentary table for the program.

During Paul's match against Chris Benoit at the end for the Championship belt Chyna made her comeback. Paul was laid out on the mat. Benoit jumped out of the ring and was just about to grab a chair when Joanie jumped up and attacked him from behind. She took the chair off of him and smashed him over the head before throwing him into the ring. Paul pedigreed Benoit and pinned him. By this time Joanie was sat back down at the commentators table. She explained that Benoit was not gonna screw HHH out of his belt. Paul had seen her attack Chris and jumped out of the ring. He took her hand and pulled her into the ring. He asked what she was playing at and Joanie explained that he wasn't getting screwed out of his belt when she was there. Paul thanked her and she handed him his belt. The crowd started to cheer. Before Paul; left the ring Joanie announced that he wasn't getting screwed out of his belt before she had a chance at it. Everyone was shocked as she knocked Paul down before jumping out of the ring. Backstage Paul talked to Shane about his match against Joanie the following week on Raw. It was arranged for Joanie and Paul to begin a short feud over the championship. It would end when they both lost the belt to The Undertaker.

Joanie and Paul discussed their match a couple of hours before it. Their conversation was very tense and both tried to get it over with a soon as possible.

The match went well and Joanie eventually beat him using the Pedigree. The fans went wild as she held the belt above her head. As arranged Paul wasn't happy and attacked her from behind. He challenged her for his belt at the upcoming Pay Per View. Joanie got up and shoved him back agreeing to the match.

Backstage at the Pay Per View Joanie went to find Paul. She found him in his dressing room preparing for the upcoming match.

They discussed their match first and what they were gonna do. Their was still a lot of tension between them and Joanie decided that something had to be done. Before she left she told Paul that she was sorry that they weren't together but right now she really needed his friendship and she didn't want to lose that. Paul didn't say anything so she left him alone to go and get ready herself.

Paul didn't say anything to her during the match. When she beat him he climbed out of the ring and walked away without looking back.

Whilst Joanie was being presented her belt The Undertaker came out and challenged her to a match there and then. Joanie agreed and knocked him to the ground before he could do anything. She had the upperhand at first but then fatigue from all ready wrestling for half an hour set in. Joanie didn't prepare herself for a move and she landed awkwardly on her neck. Mark realized what had happened and gently pined her. Instead of parading around with his belt he told them to get paramedics for Joanie.

Joanie was rushed to the hospital to have everything checked out. Her neck was fine, she would just have to take it easy for a while. Joanie stayed in the hospital that night under her doctors orders.

That night at about midnight, Joanie heard a commotion outside of her door. She heard Paul's voice saying that he only needed to see her for a second and a nurses voice telling him that visiting hours were over hours ago and that he should leave. Joanie shouted out for Paul and he walked in with the nurse. Joanie asked the nurse to just give them a while to talk. The nurse said that they could have ten minutes.

Paul handed Joanie some roses and asked her how she was doing. Joanie told him that she was fine and just needed to rest. Paul told her that he had been thinking about what she had said and he agreed. It was Joanie's turn to be silent. Paul asked her what was wrong. "Paul, tonight I could have ended my career. If my neck injury had been any more serious then it could all be over. It's made me realize that life is too short to take no chances. A couple of months ago you asked me to take you back and I said no. Since then I've thought of nothing but you. Just before I got back into the ring I found a box of old pictures and videos from when we were together. I was watching one of the videos and looking at the pictures when I realized that I can't live without you Paul. I love you and I need you in my life as more than a friend." Paul smiled and pulled her closer to him. This time Joanie didn't wait for Paul to kiss her she leant in and kissed him first.

When Paul left an hour later he promised to come by in the morning to pick her up.

The next day Paul picked her up and took her back to the hotel to get their bags. They were flying out to Canada that afternoon for Raw.

Paul fought the Undertaker that night and after a long and tiring match he lost after the Undertaker performed The Last Ride.

As Mark left the ring he stopped in front of Joanie and asked her how she was. Joanie smiled and told him she was fine. Paul didn't leave the ring straight away instead he helped Joanie inside and picked up a microphone.

"Chyna we've been through a lot together the past couple of years. When we work together we're unstoppable and I want it to be like that again. Take me back again." Joanie smiled and accepted his offer. She was just about to leave the ring when Paul stopped her. "I'm not finished yet. Whist you were out on injury I got really lonely. I was also scared that you might never be the same again. I love you and I want to show you how much." Paul placed the microphone on the ground and stepped closer to her. He placed his hands on the back of her neck and carefully undid her chain. He slipped the engagement ring off of the chain before placing the chain back on. He got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. Joanie looked at him wondering if he was serious. Paul leant closer to her and whispered, "Joanie I love you please marry me let me make you happy for the rest of my life." Joanie whispered yes and kissed him. Paul smiled as he placed the ring on her finger.

Backstage everyone cheered them on and congratulated them. Shane told them how pleased he was to see them together again and congratulated them on their engagement.


End file.
